Promises and Tears
by StarbuckStar
Summary: A real test to Starsky and Hutch's friendship..an illicit love story and more


**Promises and Tears**

Part 1

They left with their arms around each other, smiling as of proving to everyone that their friendship bond had not been harmed. Once out, and away from all curious stares, Starsky's arm slid off Hutch, slowly, almost hesitatingly. He stopped. Hutch turned around and met his best friend's eyes. Starsky's smile had not disappeared as the blond feared. Relief swam clearly on Hutch's eyes.

"Any plans for tonight?" Still wearing his well familiar smile, Starsky asked.

"Not really," Hutch was pleased to hear his own voice make it.

Starsky walked slowly to his car and took his seat. He waited for his friend's next move. Sure enough, the blond head peered through the window.

"My place," the familiar offer was given.

"Only if you have something decent to eat that is."

Hutch smiled. It's going to be allright after all  
"Pizza sounds okay?"

"Sounds okay to me." With that, the "Striped Tomatoe" sped away. Hutch got into his own car, took a needed deep breath and sped away after his friend.

GGGGGGGGG

Starsky stretched lazily on the couch, watching his blond partner prepare their meal, waiting for something that didn't come. His partner was avoiding his gaze, that much was obvious. Starsky, deciding to make the first move and spare his friend the ordeal, straightened himself and spoke softly.

"Hutch, why did you do it?"

The blond stiffened noticeably but remained silent.

"I thought about it partner. I know you wouldn't have done it without a reason. Come on, talk to me Pal. I'll understand. In fact I understand already, " Starsky encouraged.

Hutch slowly turned to face his patiently waiting friend. Starsky didn't believe what he saw in his partner's blue eyes. Anger. Pure anger mixed with desperation. But why Hutch?

"Why can't you Let IT Drop, Starsk! For Heaven's Sake Just Let IT Be!"

"Let what be Hutch? Huh? My best friend just betrayed our so called friendship, you expect me to let that be? Not without an explanation Hutch. I deserve one." Starsky finished. He held his friend's gaze, wanting him to read the hidden message planted there. Hutch could clearly read Starsky's night-blue eyes. Lie to me, I'd believe it. Tell me anything, anything at all, the troubled eyes begged.

Damn you Hutch! Say anything! Lie for Goodness Sake! Tell me it was her fault. Tell me you didn't mean it. Tell me you were drunk. Right now, I'd believe anything. Damn it! I want to believe anything. Hutch please. Please Partner. Just say anything, and I'll let it drop right here, right now. I'll forget it ever happened. Just Say Something!

Hutch read and understood the unspoken message, but was unable to give his friend what he was silently begging for, what his own heart begged for.

"YOU want an explanation, Starsk? Well I can't give you one, BECAUSE THERE ISN'T ONE! You wanna know why I did it? I wanted to do it, that's why! If you can't live with it then fine! Just get out, leave! I won't give you false reasons, Starsky."

Starsky, just stared at him, unable to bring himself to believe what he was hearing.

"Is that what our friendship is worth to you? A woman? You sell our friendship for a woman you hardly knew?"

"I didn't sell anything, dammit!" Hutch shot back, rage danced in his crystal blue eyes.

"Well, that's what it looks like to me, Partner. Friends don't betray each other. Friends don't hurt each other, Hutch. Not intentionally. Not without a damn good reason, they don't!"

Hutch was looking down by now, no longer able to meet his friend's accusing eyes.

"What do you want from me Starsk, huh?" His voice was no longer loud, no longer angry, only soft and defeated.

"Just tell me what you feel, Hutch.. Right now, what you feel? Are you sorry? Do you feel BAD, huh?" Starsky tried.

Hutch stared back. Their faces inches apart. Each could feel the other's breath against his skin.

"What is this? You want to humiliate me Starsky, is that it? You want me to cry and beg?" Anger coming back, Hutch moved and turned around and away from his partner's closeness. 

Starsky stared with disbelief. Is this really happening?

"Humiliate you! You're SICK Hutch, you know that?"

Hutch didn't respond, he kept his distance. A cold mask covered his face.

"Are you even sorry?"

No response!

"My God!" Starsky breathed. "I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again, Hutch. I really don't believe I can." With that said, Starsky turned his back and left, not bothering to shut the door after him.

Hutch stared at the empty space previously occupied by his best friend.. What happened just now? God, What did I do? Hutch carried his heavy feet to the door. Once there, he held it for support.

"Come back Starsk. Please don't go. I'm sorry! God, I'm really sorry," Hutch called softly after his friend, but received no answer. He allowed his body to slide slowly against the door and eventually ended up on the floor. He stared straight ahead at his now empty apartment, his look haunted by regrets, and deep sadness.

"Don't hate me.." he whispered before hot tears streamed down his face.

GGGGGGGGG

**4 Weeks later.**

"Thanks bunch Huggy!" Starsky cried as he practically jumped into his car.

"Wait, STARSKY!" Huggy called after the impatient man.

Starsky, started the engine but popped his head through the window to show that he was listening.

"You know, I'm not 100 sure about this information. Hutch might not be there."

"I'll take my chances Huggy."

"And Starsky, it's not a pleasant place to visit. I advise you, my man to be really careful out there and if you'd listen to your ole' Huggy Bear here, you'd ask for help."

"I can handle it Huggy," Starsky stated firmly before speeding away.

GGGGGGGGG

It's my fault. My fault. I should've seen it coming. I should've been there. What kind of a friend am I anyways? Just be okay Hutch. God, just be okay! I'd never forgive myself if anything happens to him. Please don't make me be late..

Starsky struggled with his thoughts as he reached his destination. He raced to the doors, but strong arms belonging to two huge guards stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going Mister?" One of them asked gruffly.

"Police officer!" Starsky spat as he flashed his badge into their faces.

"You have a member-ship card? You can't enter without one, Cop or not."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Starsky was losing patience fast.

"What is it Mike?" A short, well-dressed man inquired.

"A cop. Wants to come in."

"Well, do you have a member-ship card Mr...?"

"I don't give a damn about your member-ship, I'm a Police Officer!"

"Well, we certainly don't want problems with the law. How can I help you?"

"Have you seen him?" Starsky questioned, getting Hutch's photo out of his pocket and showing it to him.

"Oh, him."

"Where is he," Starsky was frantic now.

"He's upstairs in his room." The man offered simply. "Room 12, 'round the corner."

Starsky was inside the club making his way through the untrusting crowd and to the stairs before the man finished his sentence. He reached the room, and pushed the door open without a knock.

What he saw in that room made him sick; he almost lost his hold on his gun. Hutch, his partner, lay on a messy bed, shirt open, his glazed eyes half shut. But what made Starsky loose his composure was the fact that a well-built man was leaning over his unconscious partner, while struggling with Hutch's lower zipper.

Starsky fired without a second thought. The half naked man screamed with agony, holding his injured thigh, he backed away from the unconscious blond. "I..I DIDN'T DO NOTHING," the man screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE! RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I KNOW I WON'T REGRET." Starsky, ordered coldly. It took all he had not to tear the man infront of him to pieces. The man ran on cue.

Starsky rushed to Hutch. The blond's eyes were fully closed now and his labored breathing alarmed his frantic partner. Starsky put his hand on Hutch's cheek and patted lightly earning nothing in response. He took hold of the limp wrist. His pulse was slower than normal but not dangerously slow. Starsky let go of his partner's wrist and scanned the room for clues.

The "clues" he found deepened his worries even more. Syringes and needles were sprawled on the floor contributing to the room's sickening mess. Starsky panicked. He turned Hutch's arm and saw the ugly needle marks. DEAR GOD..PLEASE NOT AGAIN!

"Hutch! Come on, buddy, wake up!" Starsky shook and patted his friend. The patting was no more light, no more gentle, but instead full of urgency and panic. Still, Hutch did not stir, he remained still.

"Who are you?"

Starsky, alarmed, pulled his gun on the direction of the alien voice. He saw a beautiful young woman with dark hair and daring clothes standing on the door-step. She didn't seem to fear the weapon aimed at her nor the man behind the weapon. Starsky loosened his hold on the gun and lowered it, still staring at the young woman.

"None of your business, lady!" he said gruffly.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

Starsky's look sharpened right away. "He's my friend," he explained. "What do you know about him?"

The brunette suspicious eyes scanned Starsky from head to toe. "You're gonna take him outta here?" She demanded.

"Of course I will," Starsky stated firmly.

Her features seemed to relax on that.

"Is he okay? I mean,..why isn't he waking up?" Starsky wanted to know.

She stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. 

"They gave him the shot 'bout an hour ago. He should be coming to by midnight."

"What was in it?" Starsky was worried.

"I don't know. They give it to him several times a day. It knocks him out for hours," she kindly explained.

"Who? Who gives it to him?" Starsky demanded angrily.

"Don't know who," she shrugged. "Nobody asks." She paused and then continued. "He seems to be a nice guy."

"He is," Starsky breathed. "Listen,..was he ever,..I mean did they ever..?" He struggled with words.

"What?"

"I,..I saw this guy. He was touching him. Does this happen often?" Starsky looked at her pleadingly.

She shook her head. "No one was allowed in his room only the men who gave him his shot and that only takes 'bout a minute then they leave him alone. I'm the only one who comes here, to deliver his meals and.." she looked up at Starsky saying no more.

Starsky nodded, only partly satisfied.

"Look, I check on him every fifteen minute. I assure you if anything happened to him, I would've known it. He wasn't harmed as far as I can tell, not since the first time he was brought here."

Starsky stared at her intently. He could tell the woman was slightly drunk. He couldn't decide how much of her words he could count on. "I want you to tell me everything you know."

"I don't know much you see. He was brought here 'bout a week ago. He was beaten pretty bad and unconscious. They put him in this room and gave him those shots each day. You know, whenever he comes to. I tell him to run away. Told him it was his only chance to escape. Not that they would've let him but if you ask me, I don't think he wanted it anyways. I mean he was given up. Didn't want to run away if you know what I mean. Think he likes the stuff"

Starsky blinked.. "That can't be true."

She shrugged again.. "I'd take him outta of here if I were you. He isn't safe here. I believe many people are interested in your friend here. Just get him out. They allowed you in here already so they might as well allow you to leave with him."

"What do you mean? Who's interested in him?" Starsky demanded.

"Look, I don't know. I heard his name yesterday and I think they have a plan for him. I really don't know what's going on."

Starsky wanted more, but right now his only concern was to get Hutch out of this place. He leaned over and sliding his arms under Hutch's, he lifted his partner up with a grunt.

"I'll be back," Starsky promised before leaving with his prize.

GGGGGGGGG

"We're gonna let them go, Mr. Chinno?" Mike addressed the short well-dressed man.

"We can't risk it; for all we know his friends are waiting his sign. Tell Ureiy to follow 'em. know where they headed."

"Mr. Chinno, are you sure it's a good idea to let them walk outta of here. You know Donna won't be happy to hear this. She already paid half the money to get him."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT YOU MORON!" Chinno shot back. "We have to be on the safe side. I'll deal with Donna myself."

"Whatever you say, Boss," Mike murmured under his breath.

No further words were said as both watched as Starsky climbed down the stairs, carrying Hutch over his shoulders. No one offered to help, not that Starsky was going to accept it anyway. Starsky made his way to the door but paused as an idea ran through his head.. He turned back and headed with his weight to where Mike and Chinno stood.. 

"Say, are you the Manager here?"

"Uh Yeah," Chinno's answer was more of a cough.

"How much does my friend owe you?"

"No, no!" Chinno held his hand dramatically. "Your friend's fee was paid in full."

"Yeah? By who, may I ask?"

"Mr. Forrest. Mr. Ben Forrest."

GGGGGGGGG

The familiar headache returned with his senses. He tossed his head to the other side, willing the pain to go away but like always, it didn't. He breathed in deep, still groggy, all he wanted and wished for was to go back to sleep, but knowing he won't be able to from experience, he struggled to open his heavy eyes. Something is different

"Glad to see you awake!" The familiar voice exclaimed.

"Starsky?" Hutch bolted upright sharply, his painful headache forgotten.

"Yeah, who else!" Starsky said peering into his partner's tired eyes.

"How..? What,..what happened?" Hutch trailed hoarsely, running shaky fingers through his blond hair.

"I got you out," the dark detective stated bluntly.

Hutch stared at his partner, at loss of words.

"Won't you thank me?" Starsky asked sharply.

The blue eyes, reddish and glassy, stared at him, a shadow of hurt circled them. "Thanks," the voice was tired, low and so very soft.

"The question is: Do you really mean it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you one question, Partner! Do you like it, huh? Do you like to lay down feeling nothing? No, LET me ask you this: Do you like men touching you, huh?"

Hutch just stared, his lips quivering.

"If I'd been a minute late, that scum would've raped you! Not that you'd realise it of course!"

Hutch turned paler, and looked around helplessly.

Starsky's outburst melted fast, replaced by a worried look.."Hutch? I'm,..I'm sorry. You okay Partner?"

Finding what he was looking for, Hutch dragged his shaky form to the washroom which was several steps away. Starsky could hear the retching sounds coming from his friend, and felt guilty right away. He made it to the washroom to find Hutch, sitting on the floor, leaning his exhausted body against the wall. His eyes closed and his body shaking without stop.

Starsky wondered whether this was caused by the drugs or what he had told him so very heartlessly. He rushed to him, and put his arms around his shoulder..

"Hutch, I'm so sorry. You're okay. Nothing happened, I promise. I didn't let him touch you, buddy. You're okay. I'm sorry Hutch. I was just worried. It couldn't have been your fault. You had no choice. There is no way you could've enjoyed it. It's just that damn lady messed with my head. You're okay? Huh?"

Hutch's shaking didn't stop - Starsky drew him into his arms and felt him continue shaking against him..

"It's okay,..it's okay," Starsky continued to rub his friend's back and soothe him.

GGGGGGGGG

Ten minutes later, the two detectives sat opposite to each other on the couch. Hutch sat with his arms folded around his chest, staring blankly at nothing.

"Hutch?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what you know buddy?"

Hutch stared sharply at Starsky. Dammit, why are you acting like every thing's okay, Starsk? Like you haven't said those words last time we saw each other. Like I hadn't betrayed you. Like nothing had happened! Why Starsky? To make me feel guilty? To make me feel worse then I do already. Well if that's what you want, then you got it, Buddy..

"Hutch?"

Hutch shook his head.. "I don't know anything."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Nope."

"Hutch come on.."

"Look Starsky," Hutch snapped. "All I know is that I've been kidnapped. By who and why, I don't know."

"Okay, okay. Relax." Starsky paused. "It was Forrest," he offered.

Hutch blinked but his features remained blank. Starsky continued as he kept an intent eye on his friend.

"We know that much. We don't know any details, yet."

"Did you get him, Forrest?" Hutch asked as he stared at his feet.

"Hutch, Forrest is dead. He's been dead for two days. I think you're safe now. Guess he wanted revenge."

"How?"

"Car accident. Can't say I feel sorry for him though."

"Yeah," Hutch agreed.

Starsky eyed his friend, wanting to read his thoughts.

"We're going to get them Hutch. The men who did this to you. We're gonna get them."

Hutch remained silent.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Where are we."

"A place Dobey offered. It's safe here for now."

Hutch made a move to stand up.

"Where you think you're going?"

"Getting outta of here," Hutch stated coldly.

"No you're not. You're going nowhere till we make sure you okay."

"I told you I'm fine, Starsk. Stop pushing it."

"Well, you don't look fine.. Do you know what kind of drugs they've been giving you?" Starsky challenged.

"I'm alive, am I not?"

"They could be harmful Hutch. All I know is that they've been giving it to you everyday. That can't be good."

"SO WHAT STARSKY? YOU WANNA KEEP ME HERE TILL YOU MAKE SURE I'M CLEAN? JUST LIKE LAST TIME?"

"If that's what it takes, Yes."

"I'm leaving."

"Hutch listen, let's just wait for the doctor, huh?" Starsky tried to reason.

"What doctor?"

"We can trust him. He'll be here in the morning. Let him look at you. Just to make sure."

"Starsky, listen, I appreciate you getting me out but I'm leaving. I'm okay, so just go home Starsk. Nothing to worry about."

Starsky just stood infront of him.

"You can't stop me Starsky."

GGGGGGGGG

"Yeah?" the soft female voice inquired.

"Uhh, Donna? How are you? It's Chinno." Chinno's sheepish voice echoed through the phone.

"Yeah. So what's this about Chinno?"

"About that cop, Hutchinson? Well,..."

"You'll get the rest of your money once you deliver him to me, Chinno. I thought we discussed this already," the bored voice said.

"Yeah, well you see Donna, his partner, the cop, well, he came in and got him."

A pause.

"And you let him?"

"Yeah, well Donna, we were afraid he has backup on his tail..We couldn't risk it."

"Listen Chinno, we had a deal. That man is mine. You gave me your word. Now you know what happens to people who turn me down, or you need me to remind you?"

"No, no Donna...I uh, We know where they are. I'll get him for you," Chinno promised trying to wipe the sweat out of his eyes.

"Good. Now, I'll see you tomorrow. And Chinno, he better be with you." With that Donna Carolina hang up.

GGGGGGGGG

Starsky held Hutch as the blond threw up. After the sudden episode, Hutch had no more energy to argue, he was simply exhausted.

"I'll make a phone call," Starsky announced. Hutch barely acknowledged him.

After his phone call with Dobey, Starsky made his way back to the couch. He stared down at the sleeping form. Hutch looked so peaceful, so innocent.

He went to the only bedroom available and came back with a cover. He covered Hutch up with it gently.

Starsky realised that he needed the rest himself. He dragged a chair to the door and sat down, covering himself with a light blanket. Just in case his partner decides to leave, he'd be ready. Satisfied, Starsky closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

GGGGGGGGG

Morning rays tickled Starsky's face, causing the detective to groan in protest. His eyes fluttered open lazily. He straightened his sore body and stretched on the chair.

His eyes went naturally to the couch, and realising Hutch was not on it or anywhere in sight, he panicked right away. He left! Damn you Hutch!

He was rewarded with the sound of running water.. He sighed with relief. He's taking a shower, that's all silly. But he couldn't help but worry still.

He got some fresh clothes from the bedroom and and knocked on the bathroom door..Receiving no answer he got in without waiting for one.. He could make Hutch's shadow moving behind the curtain. He cleared his throat.

"Hutch," Starsky called a little louder trying to out-loud the water.

The shadow froze. "Yeah?"

"I have some fresh clothes here for you. I'll leave 'em right here," Starsky said as he placed the clothes on the stand.

"Thanks," Hutch called after a pause.

Starsky waited until he was sure Hutch was moving again, before he decided to leave.

GGGGGGGGG

"I'm not really hungry Starsk." Hutch looked and felt better after the shower. Starsky's mother-hen act was getting to him. He knew that, although Starsky was acting like nothing's wrong between them, there indeed was. At least for him. Starsky's last words had really hurt him, Not that he blamed him for saying them. He knew that acting like everything was okay wouldn't make him feel better. He needed to talk to Starsky, to apologize, but he needs to sort his own feelings first. It surprised him to realise that he was more worried about his fight with Starsky than what had happened to him.

"You gotta eat Hutch. Look at ya! You need the strength, buddy."

"Yeah, if I keep it down," Hutch grumbled.

Starsky looked worried. "How you feeling?"

"Headache's killing me. Other than that, I'm fine." Hutch paused. "It's not like last time, Starsky."

"Well, you look better," Starsky smiled, "We just have to wait and make sure."

"Starsky, I don't need a doctor. I'm fine, you said it yourself," Hutch complained.

"Now now, don't go putting words in my mouth. I said you look better, not fine!"

Hutch sighed. Starsky smiled widely, pushing a plate of food towards him.

Hutch took a bite, then another. "Anything new?"

"Nope."

Just then, the door-bell ended their conversation.

"Bet it's the doc. Now, you behave," Starsky warned playfully before heading to the door.

Starsky, took his gun "just in case" and opened the door, slowly.

GGGGGGGGG

Starsky didn't expect the sudden ambush. His gun was kicked out of his hand before he had a chance to even lift it. Starsky fought wildly, delivering punches and kicks, but he was out-numbered fast. Starsky screamed Hutch's name, wanting to warn his friend. Everything happened so fast. He watched helplessly as three men stormed further inside..They want Hutch!Starsky's mind screamed.. At that moment, starsky didn't care about the guns aimed at him, all he could think of was Hutch. But before Starsky had a chance to move a sudden blow was delivered to the back of his head. Starsky swayed on his feet before he slid to the ground. As darkness claimed him, the last thing Starsky heard was his partner screaming his name.

GGGGGGGG

Voices. Steps. Pain. Starsky regained conscious rather unpleasantly. His head hurt like hell. Starsky realised that he was bound securely to a chair before he opened his eyes.

"Starsky? You okay?"

Starsky lifted his head painfully to meet his partner's worried eyes. Hutch was tied to a chair as well. 

"Yeah."

Starsky then took a moment to view his surrounding. They were in what looks like a huge garage. Three armed men stood over them. They were huge, and they wore fancy suits, Starsky observed.

"Uh, Hi fellows!" Starsky began.

"Don't bother, Starsk. I don't think they speak," Hutch offered glaring at the men.

Few minutes later the door was opened and a woman and four more men joined them.

Both Starsky and Hutch breathed. The woman was ravishingly beautiful. A beauty beyond imagination. She wore a black dress, that exposed her arms and added to her beauty. The woman stared at them, with wide honey-brown eyes, before stepping closer to Hutch.

She lifted his chin not so gently and leaned closer so their faces were inches apart.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't believe I do," was Hutch's answer.

"Oh, but I bet you'd recognize the name Mickey Gilindos, wouldn't you?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Donna," one of the men spoke. "We don't have time. They'll be here any minute."

"Relax, Sonny," she said before turning her attention back to the blond detective. "So,..?"

"He asked for it," Hutch said bluntly.

"Was a self-defense," Starsky chimed.

"No one talked to you!"

"Donna!"

"Fine," she said rather irritably. She let go of Hutch's chin and stepped away. 

"What do we do with them?"

"Blondie comes with us," Donna announced.

"It's not a good idea, Donna," Sonny said.

"I think it is."

"What about the other one?"

"Well, I don't need him," Donna said simply, eyeing Starsky. She lifted her gun and fired.

Hutch couldn't believe his eyes. He watched with horror as the force of the bullet sent both Starsky and his chair crashing to the ground.

"STARSKYY!"

Hutch fought his restraints with all his strength. Arms held him and he struggled even harder. A painful prick, then the arms released him. Only eyes watched him continue to struggle vainly. watched and waited until his strength deserted him and his eye lids grew too heavy to keep open. His head dropped limply to his chest.

GGGGGGGG

"Dave?" the familiar reassuring voice called.

Starsky tiredly eyed the figure standing over him. It took some time for him to recognize the figure as his Captain Dobey.

"You're going to be alright, Dave. Just rest..."

Where's Hutch?

When Starsky awoke again, a new figure was standing over his hospital bed. He blinked trying to concentrate. The figure ran its hand through his hair and whispered words to him..

Kira! ... Starsky breathing grew harder.

GGGGGGGG

Starsky's dead, was the first thought that came crushing to Hutch's mind when he regained consciousness. His eyes weakly opened. He looked around him drowsily. He was in a huge room. A nice one, he observed. He was lying on a wide bed with silky sheets. The door opened and Donna stepped in.

She killed Starsky.

Hutch closed his eyes. He could feel her climb-up. He could feel her body, her breaths against his skin. Her legs was on top of his. Her fingers teasing his hair..

She killed him.

Her lips was on his. She kissed him.

Hutch wanted to push himself away but was unable to. He lost to the kiss..both body and mind.

GGGGGGGGG

To Be Continued...


End file.
